Fall before you Fly
by innocent-rebel
Summary: Super Turtles AU. New threats and old threats begin to come back into their lives. But how can they face them? When they're falling apart bit by bit from the inside out? please R&R no FlamesOn Hold
1. It's better to forget

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT, nor do I own the super turtles.

A/N: I remember reading awhile ago a friend (coughJessiycough) asking if anyone agreed that the super turtles needed a comeback. At the time I agreed but didn't really see myself writing anything for it…and then the plot bunnies came.

So I banged my head repeatedly on the key board trying to get rid of them due to the fact I already have so many going, but their fierce little goobers and wouldn't let go no matter how many times I hit my head. On the key board or with a frying pan, it didn't seem to matter this things stuck like glue and this is what came of it! So am I crazy? Am I insane?! Is there any hope left for me?!...or have I just finally just wised up, stopped fighting and let the plot bunnies nibble away in peace? Don't know. But this is what came of it…ok I know I'm repeating myself! Anyways please enjoy for that is why we write. Also please ignore any spelling mistakes on their names or correct me, this is the first time I'm writing the turtles like this. Also here's a list.

Graviturtle/Grav/Leo

Gridex/Grid/Raph

Shellecktro/Shell/Don

Bloboid/Blob/Mikey

_Dreams italics. _

Chapter 1

_Voices thick with cruel intent carried over into the small turtles room as he laid curled up on a small bed. His eyes were drowning with tears every time he coughed or shook from the chill that lingered in the room like a blanket, slowly wrapping around him. He had been like that for several days now, simply locked away and forgotten about for most of the day…until that is they came to find him, to inject him, to test and see what else he could do. it didn't matter how he squirmed or begged. They always caught him, they always forced him down and they always, always ripped through him with sharp needles watching in fascination as he healed himself. Had it not been for the icy room they kept him in or the way they literally froze his hands to the shackles that held him down, he might have been able to escape. To get away some how and find his brothers…_

_His brothers…he missed them. He missed them and his father so much…he just wanted to go home so bad. He didn't care if it was in hiding in the cities stupid sewers! He didn't care if it meant getting yelled out for sneaking out after his father told him not too! All he wanted to do was go home…_

_The door too his small cell finally slid open and in stepped a sleek looking man. Thick black hair greased back shinning in the dim light as he approached the child, ignoring the small whimpers of fear._

"_Shhh...little one. It's alright…we do this every day. You know it wont hurt if you cooperate." he spoke soothingly leaning down to touch the child's arm and help him up, only speaking when he was recoiled from. "Come now, the past few days haven't been that bad. We even let you out for a little while to play…you like to play don't you?"_

_The boy didn't answer. He liked to play with his brothers._

"_Well if you come quietly I bet I can arrange for you to play outside again…wouldn't you like that?"_

_Still no answer, only fear and tears._

_The man's expression grew harder as the boy yelped at his touch and backed away. He knew if his superiors thought they were actually hurting this specimen his research might be stopped. And he couldn't have that. Finally glaring he took out a small needle, it wasn't much but it was enough to produce sobs from the youngster. The scientist sneered, grabbing the boys arm and roughly injecting it into him watching in slight fascination as the boys wrists and ankles began to harden into ice. The green, slimy eye lids finally closing…he had never been a patient man._

"_Now…that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked teasingly picking the boy up and carrying towards a lab._

X

Bloboid woke up with a start as the dream ended, his eyes glazed over with fear and tears before they shuddered into one powerful sob. He shook his head. That had been so long ago…so very long ago, when they were all still living in the sewers with their father. When they were all still being hunted by a few who had seen them…

The youngest was the only one however, who was caught by…by someone. Who exactly he didn't know only that he was forced to remember when they had caught several of these guys a few weeks ago after an investigation. Apparently some had the smart idea to try and take a hostage in order to escape. They had barely made it half a mile from their buddies before they found an extremely large and ticked off turtle slamming his fist into the front of their car. Their hostage…then turning out to have been Blob himself. Making their guns pretty much useless….

They were apprehended on the spot, no casualties…but one of them…had done more harm than any blaster ray could. He was a tall man, the same one from the dream with slicked back hair, though greyer than in their first encounter, a slender form and more wrinkles around his cruel eyes. His lips however had held a sneer and though his hands were cuffed he was able to make them look as though they held a needle once more.

Once back at their home, Blob had finally lost it and locked himself in his room for the remainder of the day refusing to come out for even meals. Finally Shell had been forced to travel into his room via electrical current in order to make sure their youngest brother was safe. The others gaze had been to much to hold in his and finally he broke down, his third oldest brother the only one to know, at least to a degree, some of the things that happened too him in that lab. Others…even he had blocked out from his memory.

All he did remember though was that it hurt, and it hurt bad…

Shaking his head fiercely, Blob shoved himself off his bed and from under the large covers that kept him warm, silently cursing his nightmares. At least it they were less detailed this time…and at least he hadn't had to wind up spending the night with one of his brothers again. Shell he didn't mind so much, Graviturtle…so long as he didn't ask questions. Grid however…was an entirely different story. The largest turtle was definitely the most comforting but he was also the one that had to be reminded the most that no matter how much they would like it as well, they were hero's. Not hotheaded vigilantes who took revenge on those already in jail.

And he knew from previous experience both in training and out that fueling his brothers rage…was something no one wanted to do. Or be on the receiving end.

Stifling a yawn, the super turtle made his way out to the kitchen hoping to get an early breakfast before his brothers could be up and ask him if he slept alright. Out of all of them he stunk at lying the most. Unfortunately he found that it was already well into the morning and all his brothers were sitting very much up and observant of him at the table.

"Mornin Blob." Grid greeted him in a rough accent taking a swig of black coffee. "Sleep well?"

"Uhhh yeah, how come you guys didn't wake me up?" he asked moving over and extending his arm a few feet away towards a small box of cereal his other arm grabbing a small bowel.

"Figured you needed the sleep." Their leader answered coolly but not unkindly observing his little brother with a bowed head, a light sweatshirt placing his face in shadow where his mask normally would have been. They didn't wear their gear all time, and things had been rather quiet lately after that last major bust, leaving them with a little more downtime. Not that it stopped them, mainly Grid and Blob, from going down town and… 'finding' trouble.

"Thanks, but you guys coulda woke me up! I mean you hardly ever let me sleep in." He pointed out, finding the milk already on the table when he came to join them, transforming one of his hands into a spoon and eating with it.

Grid wrinkled his beak at the table manners of the youngest. "C'mon Blob use a spoon already."

"I am."

"No you ain't that's just your hand ding bat." the second eldest rolled his eyes as the others nodded in agreement, though Grav gave a slightly annoyed glance at name calling so early in the morning.

Blob only grinned up at his brother with a mouthful of food, at the reaction of the other. One he was proud to say after fourteen years he could still get out of him. "You're just jealous I can do this and you can't."

"Yeah…that's it…" he sighed wondering if his brother would ever mature as Blob turned his lips into a straw and began to suck out the contents of the bowel…and at the same time wondering if he ever wanted him to.

"Oh now that's just gross!" Shelly complained getting up to answer the phone that started ringing. Two seconds later he was over and by Grid handing him the phone mouthing Mona to a now sheepish looking turtle.

"Ehh…I'm gonna be right back." Greddex said taking the phone and excusing himself all to hurriedly, knocking the milk over and onto Graviturtle.

The oldest just sighed shaking his head, shooting a glare as his brother walked or more like ran away towards his room. "If he doesn't learn to be more careful…" he muttered getting up and shooting his remaining brothers who were fighting smirks death glares. "Trainings in ten minutes. Be ready…and make sure Romeo's in there as well, I don't want too have to drag him out of his room like I did last time he started talking to Black Streak." he growled using the female's alias and none to thrilled she had a less formal one.

As far as he was concerned that girl was just someone who had her own territory to protect and was just another distraction to his brother; who in his opinion already had a hard enough time keeping his head in training.

Shell sighed and met his brother's gaze. "He's still mad about…"

"I know…It's ok, bro. Really…" Blob whispered helping his sibling as they gathered what was still on the table to be put away.

"He doesn't mean to come off cold…"

"He's just under stress. I know that Shell. Just trying too keep us safe now that no one else is there too, trying to hold us all together so no one else goes astray like dad did…trying to figure out how he can get Grid's attention on training and away from his date life while getting one of his own." he smirked unable to help adding the small dig.

Shell snorted as the last was cleared and dumped in the sink draping an arm over the youngest. "Since when did he ever have one?"

"Since…" he would have continued had his brother's hand not clamped down on his mouth.

"Maybe its best we don't mention that time, little bro. He's still…not over it just yet." he concluded. The other nodded as Shellektro broke away from him to go get Grid, and change into his own outfit himself, the youngest just noticing and trying not to snort in laughter at the fact his brothers pajama pants with the little gears on them probably wouldn't cut it for training.

Turning his attention towards the training room the sounds of it hummed to life as he approached and silently watched his elder brother begin with a warm up before the rest arrived. A look of pure anger and betrayal now shone on his masked his face, his sweatshirt now discarded outside the room, rumpled on the floor, the small edge of a picture protruded from the front pocket.

Giving a sad sigh and shake of his head, he knew without a doubt there were several things their leader wasn't over. And just a few things he would never admit to caring about anymore in the first place.

To Be continued….

A/N: So does this stink? Should I stop right now? Should I just wait for everyone out there to line up and pelt me with raisins because it was terrible?!...or did anyone actually enjoy it all? Either way I kinda want to see where this goes, simply because I've never done anything like this before with a different universe of the turtles; and certainly not ones when they were superheroes, so I kinda want to give it a shot at least. Well please review and let me know what you think.

Take care

your friend

innocent-rebel


	2. A walk in the park

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT nor the super turtles.

A/N: Revised! In the last few weeks I've come to know something that made me really grow as a writer. It's called drafting, which I did not do for this story. (begins to smack self in head with a mallet) I figure that is only appropriate punishment.

That and the fact that I wasn't really writing AU, I was just kind of writing the turtles with superpowers and different names. I didn't really think about how different they were from their own counterparts. But then I started reading some more stuff on the super turtles( thank goodness for Jessiy Landroz and SS forums!), and I realized that while they're the same to an extent they are also different in a lot of things. I really wanted to continue this story though so instead of scrapping it I'm revising it. I am really sorry for that and that I've messed up. Really sorry!!!! I wanted to also thank you guys for putting up with me on this matter. That really means a lot. Lesson finally learned: Draft!!!! After all that please enjoy the revised chapter two.

Bloboid groaned inwardly as he made his way from training, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. It had been a harder training session than anyone, except Grav, had predicted and even by the middle of it, no one was in a decent mood. It was probably safe to say they weren't even in a half civil mood.

Gridex and Graviturtle had gotten into yet another spat over something that seemed so stupid to the two younger ones, which Shell wasted no time in pointing out. That only dragged him into the fight, leaving Blob to either join in, or watch.

He chose to watch for the time being, not really knowing what was going on, or whose side to take. All he could really say on the fight was that Shellecktro had sounded reasonable, at the beginning at least. Then it all fell apart.

The youngest sighed as he made his way for his room, silently shutting the door and walking towards his closet. It was much too large for what he had in there: A few books, some art supplies from when he was into drawing several months back and some random clothes he had either folded or hung up.

His attention was drawn to the clothes as he took out a light orange sweater along with a dark brown hoody, picking up a pair of discarded custom jeans.

He needed to get out, for how long and where he didn't know. But he needed to get out in the fresh autumn air and clear his head. Everything seemed to be falling apart around him, ever since three months ago. It wasn't just one event either. Though loosing their father had been a great one, it had been more than that to do this damage. They lost friends, some fell in battle, others turned their backs on them and either walked away or joined their enemies. Even with the fall of Shredderious, things were spiraling out of control.

Grid never used to argue with the oldest as much or as violently as he had recently. He was a bit more on the hotheaded impulsive side, but it had always taken more than just a random thing to set him off. And when he did, the oldest never used to retaliate like he had.

If Shell hadn't stepped in when he did…well their fight could have been a lot worse than it had been, his interference may have wound up getting him mixed up in it, but at least it stopped the other two from doing anything they would later regret. Besides speaking that is.

Blob could still hear the fight, as it dragged on. Though by now he could only hear the older two, yelling about something. It was quieter though than it had been, making him hopeful that it would soon be over completely, they would both go blow off some steam then come back later and apologize.

Shaking his head Bloboid pulled on the hoody over the orange shirt and started hunting for shoes, while closing his ears to the sounds outside his room. Finally finding a large set of sneakers under his bed, he quickly tied them up and headed for the door of his room; grabbing his communicator and putting it in his pocket along the way.

Opening the door he froze when he saw his older brother in front of him.

Shell was still in his gear, looking sheepish and concerned at the same time. "Hey." he said in a whisper.

"Hey." Blob whispered back.

"You're going out?"

"Yeah, I need some air…" a loud roar made him flinch. "And just to get out."

The older one nodded. "Are you sure that's a good idea, bro?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok…I just need to get out and clear my head is all." he bit his lip, hoping his brother would just let him go.

Shellecktro seemed to be struggling with that answer. He didn't like the idea of the youngest out somewhere alone. Never had, never would. Blob could take care of himself, but…it was still all the what ifs that got to him. What if he didn't see something in time? What if it got too late and he was still out? What if something happened to him and they couldn't find him? But regardless of his worries, he couldn't keep his brother inside all the time.

"Alright, but give me a few minutes and I'll come with you." He said it was the best compromise he could give.

Blob groaned grabbing his brother's shoulder as he turned to leave. "Shell, wait." once the other was turned around he sighed. His brother was worse than their father had been at times about keeping him safe. "I need to go out on my own this time. Just for a little bit, ok? I promise I'll be back safe and sound in no more than an hour. I'll even check in with Mona if it makes you feel any better."

"You're not going that far, Blob." Shell stated, hands on hips.

"Well…I don't really know where I'm going." he admitted with a sheepish shrug. "But I'll be back ok? Please, Lec, please. I just need to get out."

The orange gear turtle sighed, then nodded, folding his arms. "You check in with us and if you get to where Black Streak and the others live you call us from there. If it gets dark call us and if you see anything call us."

"What no secret handshake too?" he smirked then nodded. "Alright, I'll check in. Just please let me go…"

The older turtle side stepped his brother to let him get through. "You call us, Blob. I don't want anything happening to you."

"What could happen? I'm not going out looking for trouble, I'm just taking a walk." and with that he turned and went towards the door and out it, to do just that. Danger was the last thing on his mind as he passed the statue of the person who helped save their city: The Turtle Titan. Looking up at it as he made his way past he sighed.

"Hope your brothers don't fight like mine do."

X

Blob breathed in deeply as he continued to make his way through the park he wound up in. It was quiet and dusk was far from happening, but his hour was almost up all the same. He had thought about calling in and asking for an extension, however he knew if he did one of his brothers would wind up coming with him and then what was supposed to be a nice walk would turn into awkward silence. He hated being around them much when they fought like that, and since it hadn't happened as often as it now did, he wasn't used to it either.

The words to solve the problems never seemed to be findable any more, or ever. He wasn't much of a jokester, well not anymore. When they were younger he was more mischievous than any of his brothers, but over the years that clown mask took a back seat to what needed to be done. He needed to be a hero, he needed to help watch out for his family even if his attempts where the most subtle. There wasn't any time for joking, or playing around any more. There wasn't even time for pleasant dreams.

He was only fourteen, still a kid, but he felt more adult than most of them walking around. He had witnessed more death and more pain than any one should at such a young age. And he had been a part of it…that's what frightened him the most.

"Hey Mr." A sudden small timid voice interrupted his thoughts as he turned around. His eyes softened as a small boy no more than five came up to him. "Hey Mr. Are you one of the heroes?" he asked looking up with wide expecting eyes at the green face.

Blob smiled and nodded, swallowing the lump that was in his throat. "Yeah, I'm one of them, what's your name?" he kneeled down ruffling the boys brown hair.

"I'm Billy. But my mom calls me William." he had a hard time pronouncing his full name but seemed to beam with pride at it.

The turtle chuckled. "That's a nice name, but where is your mo…" he didn't get any farther before a woman came running around the corner calling for her little boy.

"I am so sorry. He got away from me." she said kneeling down to pick up her boy who seemed obviously upset.

"Don't worry, it was no problem, he's a cool kid." Blob winked at the little boy, the mom just smiled and thanked him, turning away.

_Boom!_

Not two seconds later a large explosion took place near the park and without thinking, Blob reached across the two feet covering the pair with his body and ordering them to stay down as another blast went off.

Billy was wailing by now in terror as several more explosions rang throughout the air, getting closer with every minute. Before he could react Blob felt the sting of one not twelve feet from them, forcing them all to the ground, skidding at least a foot.

"RUN!" he ordered, reaching for his communicator only to find it was broken in the explosion and now lay in pieces at his side. The couple obeyed taking off as fast as they could, leaving the turtle to look around and use his body as shield…but the next boom wasn't closer to him, it was two feet from the mother and child and sent them spinning through the air and landing with a sick thud on the ground.

The hero's eyes widened in horror as he raced over to them, skidding by their sides, the woman's head was rolled at an unnatural position and the boys own body laid mangled. Against hope he searched for a pulse….and found nothing.

If he was aloud to be normal, he would have cried for them, but this wasn't the time. Gently stroking the boy's face he lifted him into his mother's arms and wrapped them around the child. After that small act, he growled, getting up and turning his direction towards where the bombs had come from.

His fists clenched and eyes narrowed as he laid eyes on about twelve teenagers. Some of them looked older about twenty years old and they were all dressed in black shirts with dark jeans that played against their skin tones. Some of them were darker, tanned, some of them were as pale as snow. But none of them seemed to care about who they hit, chanting out war cries and gang calls.

One of them, he assumed was the leader locked onto Blob's gaze, sneered unaware of the damage he did and not caring as he gave orders and they all disappeared into a back alley heading towards an older part of town. Blob growled, clenching his fists and gave chase. He knew he should call his brothers, but at the same time he didn't have any way to and if he stopped he might loose them.

They were only punks, he could take them by himself, besides if he called the others would just worry about him more and after they had been walking on egg shells around him for days after the earlier incident, he didn't want to cause more trouble. The memory was now at the back of his mind where it belonged. And as he skidded around the corner he realized just how much of a good thing that was.

They were all their, even more than he had seen, all armed, some with chains and bats, others with guns. It was an ambush and apparently he was their target.

The apparent leader sneered, raising what looked like flash bomb. "What I tell ya? I told you all the freak would follow us."

"Do you know you killed two people?!" Blob growled, taking a defensive stance yet not attacking.

"Well…you actually might want to chalk it up to three!" he smiled maliciously before throwing the flash bomb right at the turtle. Blob moved, but not fast enough before it hit, his eyes immediately went out of focus and into blackness as he hit the ground.

He could hear thugs all around him. "Alright boys, the only way to make a name for yourselves is by taking out someone invincible. So get lets get to it." by the time he was finished, Blob was up attempting to fight and avoid blows, while trying to remember a way out of there. He thought about bounding off the sides of the wall to get to safety and get help. Before he could make a move however he felt a heavy blow of a bat rattle off his shell and slamming him into the ground.

He didn't make it up before more started in on him. He started fighting back…but he couldn't see, he couldn't even tell what direction was what anymore as they all came at him. All he could do was hit the ground over and over again as memories he didn't want flowed in.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I hate the villains, but I like this chapter better than the other one! I swear I thought I learned my lesson the last time this happened, but no, I decided to be an idiot…sorry, rant over. Anyways once again I am so sorry for this. If this ever happens again please hit me over the head with a frying pan repeatedly! I'll even supply the frying pan!! Please let me know what you think.

Take care

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


End file.
